Lycanthrope Enhancement
Lycanthrope Enhancement is a supernatural ability possessed by werewolves and hybrids. This allows them to channel their Werewolf aspect through great emotional upheaval, specifically anger. With this ability comes an effect that changes the color of their eyes to an orange or amber color. This increases their powers and abilities, the most notable being their physical strength. This allows them to perform incredible acts that under ordinary circumstances, they would be unable to do. Werewolves Werewolves such as Mason and Jules have demonstrated that they can jump very high under the effects of the Lycanthrope enhancement. This is due to the increase in strength that comes from channeling their inner Werewolf abilities. In Daddy Issues, Tyler Lockwood exhibited Lycanthrope Enhancement when he learns from Jules that Caroline has been lying to about his uncle Mason's death and how it was Damon Salvatore who killed mason. Which then leads to Tyler pushing Caroline against a car and then his wolf eyes are displayed while a the same time he yells at Caroline saying "I trusted you", leading Tyler to believe that she wasn't really his friend. In Girl in New Orleans a pregnant Hayley used this ability to defend herself and her baby girl to against the warlocks sent by Agnes to kill her child because Sabine had a vision that Hayleys baby would bring the end to all Witches. This ability allowed her to kill 3 warlocks while the last was killed by Rebekah. In A Closer Walk With Thee a pregnant Hayley once again displays the ability of Lycanthrope Enhancement when she awakens on The Other Side and for the first time meets Mikael, who wants to kill her and her baby but Hyley fights back she was able to not only snaps his arm but Stake Original Vampire,Mikael Moonlight Rings With the recent addition of Moonlight Ring's the ability to use Lycanthrope enhancement has substantially changed among the Werewolves, they will now have access to this ability along with others 24/7. Their anger will no longer be a must for the werewolves who desire to display their wolf eyes. Hybrids Since hybrids retain their werewolf powers, they still have access to their werewolf abilities. Lycanthrope Enhancement has been seen multiple times from hybrids especially. Unlike werewolves, this is an ability that can be used at will. In The Reckoning, we see Tyler demonstrate this ability for the first time as he becomes Klaus' first succesful hybrid, tyler is the second hybrid to be seen using Lycanthrope Enhancement In My Brother's Keeper, This power and ability is seen yet again but this time by a different hybrid, who is chained up in a barn, screaming because at the moment she was attempting to break the Sire Bond so she could be free of klaus. In The River in Reverse, the lycanthrope enhancement used by Klaus allowed him to turn the tide of a battle. During the confrontation with Marcel and his army of Vampires, Klaus was originally subdued by two thick metal chains that the Vampires had wrapped around his arms, and then secured on to a wall. It wasn't until Klaus became enraged and channelled his Werewolf side, that he was able to break free from the chains, and with relative ease. This ability has been demonstrated many times over by Klaus especially. In Always and Forever, he is seen in a flashback killing someone, this flashback show where he originally triggers the werewolf gene thus making himself the first ever hybrid, making him so powerful that the Original Witch was force to put a curse on him later to be known as The Hybrid Curse because nature would not allow such an imbalance of power. Trivia *Unlike Shapeshifting, this ability and ability can be used by a pregnant werewolf. See also Category:Werewolves Category:Powers Category:Hybrids